


To Honor One's...Love?

by la_reine_rouge



Series: Adventures in Salaria [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventures in Salaria - Freeform, F/F, Quest of the Dunes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_reine_rouge/pseuds/la_reine_rouge
Summary: Delta doesn't know why she does what she does in regards to the mysterious brunette that serves the crown alongside her, but here she is. Megaan just thinks she's adorable.





	To Honor One's...Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still super nervous but I love my girls, so I wanted to share this as well. 
> 
> Delta is a former assassin, Megaan is a former (present) thief, and both of them currently serve the princess Aranathi, heir to the crown of the country of Salaria. Delta struggles with basic things like emotions from a stunted childhood. Megaan just has a problem with men. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask below! Yes, they have weird names. Yes, I thought them up myself. Yes, I thrive off this nonsense, if you need help with names just let me know!

The clacking of hooves echoed in her ears as the black stallion trotted across the stone path. Her journey home was long, but her mission for the princess had been extremely important for the kingdom, and so she found little qualm with the tedious return. Though she seemed to be relaxed as she rocked to and fro with each step of her horse, Delta kept out a careful eye as she surveyed her surroundings. There was no telling how many people might attempt to leap out at her simply because they could. Of course, to do so meant instant death, but that was beside the point. She was an assassin through and through, one who (naturally) had a list of enemies as long as her oversized dragonling. Unfortunately, her list of allies was not nearly that well-stocked, but at least she had some now, instead of being completely alone in the world.

Speaking of allies – her silver eyes landed solidly on the too-familiar curly brown hair of the slim young woman who entranced her seemingly without the use of magic. It was all she could do to not stare whenever she saw the elegant creature. A spitfire of a woman with a wit to match Delta’s blades, Megaan was the only one who challenged her without wishing for her death in the same breath, and there was a certain peace to that; that even if she could somehow defeat the raven-haired assassin, she would never go in for the kill. While the princess’s soldier was the only one who could best her strength, she also wanted Delta’s head and everyone knew it. Delta especially.

Immediately, the assassin felt the intense need to see her, to feel that fresh warmth she always seemed to emanate, smell that ambrosial scent that reminded her of things she had no business remembering, and urged her mount forward. As she came round the corner, however, Delta saw just what had been transpiring in the alley, and her mood immediately soured. Megaan stood with her back close to the wall of a stone house, scowling thunder at the three men standing before her. They crowded in with sharp smirks, jeering wickedly while their eyes roved over things they were not allowed to touch, should not have been allowed to look at.

“Come now, love.” The largest, of course, was leaning in like he wanted to touch her body. Delta found herself wanting to break his hand. Off his body, preferably. “You must not know who it is we are. We are knights, my dear! The castle is our home, and the king is in our debt.”

Megaan looked more than bored by his big talk as she raised a perfectly manicured brow. “I know the king himself, and many of his men, and I have never seen your face around the castle before. Tell me – how does the Captain enjoy his tea? If you are ever within any proximity to him, you would certainly know the answer to that.”

Even Delta herself knew the answer to that, despite trying to actively avoid being near him – Morrigan was infamous for drinking the foulest of teas straight, without any sort of sweetener, much to the dismay of the General and everyone else within a fifty-yard radius. However, this fake knight clearly was not privy to that knowledge. His dumbfounded expression was priceless. “I know not how the Captain takes his tea. I am a knight of Salaria, a soldier to the king, not some meaningless servant. You should be honored that I offered to share my bed!” 

Megaan tilted her head up, those kaleidoscope eyes burning bright over a stern frown. “I would be far more honored if I was not forced to smell your breath, sir knight.”

It was all Delta could do to smother her snort of amusement in the glove of her hand, but the men did not seem to find her words nearly as funny. The largest grabbed her by the scarf round her neck and yanked her close. “You would do well to respect me, girl, for you are alone and I am many.” He leaned down towards her, mouth splitting into a wicked grin.

The black-haired assassin found her dagger in her hands without her knowledge as her steed continued his approach, ready to leap in as necessary… only to find her assistance unrequired as Megaan’s eyes flashed once before her fist came flying through the air. The smack of skin on skin was loud, echoing through the otherwise silent corridor; the thwack of body hitting pavement was even louder. Despite his overwhelming size, the ringleader of the stupidity circus lay prone on the ground while his curly-haired opponent shook out her hand. One look from her was all it took for the other two to turn tail and sprint away. 

To say that she was awestruck was too pathetic a sentence. Delta gaped. She was aware of the other woman’s strength, of course, but seeing it in action in a situation such as this was… unnerving. Had they spared before and the brunette woman been forced to hold herself back? After brushing herself off as though their touch had sullied her (which it no doubt had, considering), Megaan turned her head just enough to notice the infamous brute of a beast staring her down at the other end of the alley, and then her brilliant eyes landed on his rider. The grin that curled her rose petal lips made the assassin’s heart skip a beat.

“Hey, you,” she chirped as she approached, rubbing the hellion’s nose as she walked to his shoulder. The blasted stallion whickered at her in greeting, despite his typical hatred for others. Her fingers grazed the black boot in his stirrups. “I thought you were out on assignment.”

It was then that she recognized the scarf around Megaan’s neck – of course she would, since it was her own. Her heart palpitated. Delta managed to find her voice as she reined in her emotions. “Yes, I was. It is done now.”

Megaan’s smile grew wider, and the palpitations thudded stronger in her chest. “Well, if you’re headed back now, would you mind giving a girl a lift? They spooked my horse off when they cornered me; I’ll have to send the soldiers to go looking for him later.”  
Delta’s hand was already extended before the other could finish her sentence. With nothing more than a quick boost, the warmth of an incredibly lithe body was pressed against her back. Delta wondered if there was such thing as a heart exploding because it beat far too quickly. She just hoped the other woman couldn’t hear it over the sound of the hooves as she urged her stallion into a speedy trot, and then a lope when she thought she wouldn’t last long enough to get them both home. 

Of course, her first order of business was to give her report to the princess, who greeted her with a smile that did nothing to Delta’s heart. The silver-eyed woman wondered why that was as she scaled the tower to her dragonling’s hideaway. Why it was that only the curly-haired brunette could try to kill her with proximity alone. It made no sense… but then, neither did a lot of things in regards to these “emotions” the princess and her servants kept telling her about, and that Cairo would always accuse her of lacking.

So why, why, why, was she flying across the town on Altor’s dark back when she should have been resting after a long trek through dangerous lands? Why was she using the pendant the princess had given her to seek out her prey without an assignment? And why, oh why, had she grabbed her assassin weaponry in a second-nature manner before even seeking her monster?

Finding the men was easy enough. After they had left their leader in the alley (though he was there no longer, not after she got on the guards about arresting him for her torture chamber), they had gone promptly to another bar to continue their drunken binge on whatever they could afford. The hard part was waiting for them to come out, since she couldn’t well go in – the princess had long-since banned her from destroying town establishments unless for a specific assignment, after the last bar fight she got into over something deemed “unimportant.” (This was important, though, and she had paid the owner back for the damages, after all.) After hiding Altor away so that the dragonling did not arouse suspicion, she pulled her hood down over her face and leaned against a wall from across the way to plot. Not that she needed to, considering she had seven ideas in mind already.

By the time they finally stumbled out of the bar, the number was up to eighty-seven and she was beginning to consider just going in and getting hell for it later. Lucky for her, and them, that they came out when they did. It was pertinent that she moved quickly; the princess had requested her presence for an early morning meeting, and it was already coming close to sun up. Of course, when she saw them back to their old tricks, her mind was made up. Method #12, then. That would be easy.

One of them was already starting to paw at the poor woman he had shoved against a wall by the time she caught up to them. His pawing ceased immediately when he registered the blade that had been launched right through his hand. Drunk enough to be dumb but not enough to be numb, that was where he was at. Good. That was perfect for her plan. Delta stepped forward with a swirl of her black and silver cloak just as he began to scream. His companion was staring with a look of horrified fascination, one that twisted immediately to agonized shock when a knife suddenly pierced his upper thigh. Now they were both on the ground, writhing and wailing like stuck bifts, the young woman long-since having run away. Delta wanted to simply kill them both, but she knew what the princess would say – and she couldn’t well give her justification without Megaan knowing exactly why she did what she did. For some reason, she just couldn’t bear that.

“Enough from you, or I’ll stick another blade through you.”

Her words gave them pause. Though she was not loud, her voice was pitched enough for them to hear through their cries. They turned to her and gaped, recognizing the cloak and the burning eyes visible from beneath the hood. Even better, they knew who she was and knew what she was capable of. Perfect. 

“The pair of you have sullied this town for long enough. Should I see you again, I will not be so lenient. Be thankful you did not touch what is mine, for your friend has not been so fortunate.” 

With that she whistled once, and the night came swooping down. One second she was there, the next she was gone. Only her blades still imbedded in their flesh warned them that she was even real.

The fly home was silent and actually almost peaceful as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Aranathi would not be up for another several hours, not even if Cairo had anything to say about it, so she could just maybe afford an hour or two of rest before she was required to be upright and doing her duties. Altor landed lightly in his favorite spot, as lightly as a dragonling could at least, and Arcania only protested slightly with a puff of smoke before drifting back to sleep. Delta touched down and rubbed his long neck before descending the staircase – right into one of the only people she didn’t expect to see.

“You were out all night.” Megaan’s words were not accusing, not with the smile she was trying (and failing) to hide. “Did you have a nice…flight?”

Delta lifted her head and stared past her with an expressionless mask. “It was fulfilling in its own right.” She slipped past the other woman carefully and continued on her path back to her room, fully aware she was being watched but unaware it was with another of those heart-stopping smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Delta is v gay but doesn't know it. Megaan is v gay and embraces it. Both of them can and will kill you if you look at them funny. (aka my fave couple ever, before they're a couple)


End file.
